


You and the Queen

by oneunexpected



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Missing Scene, One Shot, ares takes a moment to stop being emo for once in his life, despite the title it's not a gluxa fic, friends heckling each other about their crushes? it's more likely than you think., these boys don't get a lot of time to just be buddies and that's criminal, this ain't gonna win a pulitzer but then again it's a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneunexpected/pseuds/oneunexpected
Summary: A missing scene from immediately after the code is broken, when Luxa tells Gregor to get some rest, because it’s silly that there’s a 50 page gap between when Ares sets Gregor down in the High Hall and when they leave to go the Plain of Tartarus where Ares and his whereabouts aren’t even mentioned. The bonds take a moment to gab. Happy Ares Appreciation Day!
Relationships: Ares & Gregor Campbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	You and the Queen

As Gregor was just about to fall asleep, Ares popped his head into the door of the human room.  
“Oh, forgive me, Overlander. I did not realize you were sleeping,” the flier said.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Gregor said, sitting up. He had been worried about Ares, and he wanted to hear about what was going on out in the city.  
“I am about to do the same myself, but I wanted to let you know I have returned from the airlifts.”  
Gregor nodded. “No one can believe you’re still flying on that wing tear. I’m glad to see that you’re alright.” He paused, and asked tentatively, “How did it go?”  
Ares shuffled his wings. “We saved many... but Overlander, it seemed like just as many were lost. I have never seen such carnage, save when we were in the Firelands,” he said, hunched over with grief. And knowing Ares, he probably felt like there was more he could’ve done.  
“They were lucky to have you, Ares. You saved a lot of people today. Not to mention me,” Gregor said, gesturing to his ribs. “Sorry about that fall. I wasn’t exactly easy to catch there.”  
Ares chuckled. “Huh-huh-huh. You did not have much choice in the matter. I am just glad to see you in one piece; I wondered if it was a mistake for me to leave you in the High Hall in the state you were in.”  
“Yeah, well, Howard and a doctor found me and helped me out.” It was quiet for a beat, the only chatter coming from those outside translating bits of code. “Have you eaten yet?” Gregor asked. “We’ve got a ton of food out there.”  
Ares shook his head. “I have not, but I admit I am ravenous. Would you mind if I ate in here? I do not wish to disturb the codebreakers. Or, if you prefer to sleep, I can simply eat in the fliers’ room.”  
“Go for it,” Gregor said, crawling out from under the covers and sitting against the wall next to the bed. Ares popped his head back out of the room, and shuffled in a moment later with a fish hanging from his mouth. As he ate it, Gregor filled him in on the rest of what he missed. “So, after Howard and the doctor taught me how to pop my ribs back into place, I came by here, where my sisters were sort of a mess. Apparently there was a rumor going around the palace that I was dead. But after that, we started talking about the code, and Hazard started asking about anagrams, and that got me talking about the first time I came to the Underland and how when I got back the first thing Lizzie noticed was that ‘Gorger’ and ‘Gregor’ were an anagram of each other. Then everyone started freaking out, because ‘what she saw is the flaw’ and whatnot, and they used that to break the code. But that’s top secret, so don’t tell anyone. Now they’re just translating all the messages we have.” By the time Gregor was done rambling, Ares was done with his fish.  
“I must say, I feel much better now that I have eaten,” said Ares. “I will let you sleep now, and go do the same. They will likely send me back out as part of the strafing teams, so I may not see you for a while. Although, there is one more thing before I go.” Ares glanced over his shoulder, as if ensuring they were alone, and then turned back to Gregor. “So, you and the queen?” He asked, his voice quiet and slightly mischievous.  
Gregor could immediately feel himself blush, but he tried to keep his voice nonchalant. “What do you mean?”  
“The museum?”  
Gregor buried his face in one of his hands in embarrassment, which made Ares go “huh-huh-huh” again. “Man, how’d you even know about it?"  
“Well, you are not exactly subtle in your affections towards her,” Ares joked. “And do not forget I was there for the whole ordeal with Howard and your ‘date.’”  
“No, no, I mean how do you know about what happened in the museum,” Gregor said, just going redder in the face the more Ares spoke.  
“Oh. Aurora told me,” Ares said simply.  
Gregor laughed a little at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. That he had kissed Luxa at all, that this was the first time he had even remotely talked about it, that Luxa had of course told Aurora, that Ares was here teasing him when there was a war going on outside the door.  
The bonds hadn’t really had a moment like this where they could speak as friends instead of just battle partners in weeks, and Gregor savored it, even though it came at a great deal of embarrassment for him. And even then, he was still sort of glad he could talk to Ares about the situation with Luxa. Everybody else had made such a big deal out of it, but not Ares.  
For a moment, just a moment, the battling seemed far, and it was like the early summer again, when Ares and Gregor could play games in the arena or explore caves or hang out with their other friends. He knew the moment wouldn’t last. They’d soon go back to only seeing each other when it was a matter of life and death, as it was for most of their time as bonds, and Gregor knew their time was limited in that respect, too. But he didn’t think about any of that. He just enjoyed the company of his friend.  
“Say, when were you alone with Aurora?” Gregor asked suddenly, returning the same mischievous tone Ares had been using. The flier immediately reached out one of his wings and swatted Gregor (although quite gently, conscious of Gregor’s bruised ribs), and Gregor chortled.  
“Goodnight, Overlander,” Ares said as he hopped out of room for humans.  
“Goodnight, Ares,” Gregor called after him, and immediately crawled back under the covers, the exhaustion catching up to him once more. As he drifted off, he did so thinking that he got pretty lucky that he’d ended up bonded to such a great bat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Take the Aurora/Ares implication bit however seriously you want. Is there something there? Is Gregor just being a 12-year-old and/or trying to get back at him? You decide.  
> Thanks for reading! Remember to appreciate Ares today and every day!


End file.
